


Strangers

by Zon_Chan



Series: Lyric fanfics [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: A fanfic based on Lyrics. -Short chapters-





	1. 1

 

 

 

> "She doesn't kiss me on the mouth anymore. 'Cause it's more intimate, than she thinks we should get."
> 
>  

 I watched from a roof top as a blond teen was putting up filers on boards, windows anywhere they could go. I watched his worry face staple the filers. 

I felt guilty for making Hide worry like this, but it's too protect him. I don't want him getting hurt because of my ignorance. I need to become more powerful and strong before I can go back to him.

To Hide's soft touches and his gentle whispers. Before I can see his beautiful smile. I need to be patient and wait. That's all I can do for now. 

So, why does it feel like I'm doing something wrong?

"Kaneki let's go. We got another mission." Ayato yelled.

 I heaved a sighed before following Ayato to another place where death and chaos is bound to happen.


	2. 2

 

> "She doesn't look me in the eyes anymore. Too scared of what she'll see, somebody holding me."
> 
>  

The screams of the innocent swirl around my head. The gore of detached limbs and splattered blood surrounding me. It's sickening. Why was I doing this again? 

_For Hide, our human._

I cracked a finger as another ghoul charged at me. This is boring, I thought as I pierced her heart. She screamed in pain and I recklessly ripped off her head. So fucking annoying. 

Suddenly something jabbed into my stomach. I looked down and saw a pool of blood forming. Well fuck.

"Got you eyepatch." A male voice said, laughing. "Do you know how much your life is worth? I'm going to be rich!" He laughed.

"Ah, food." I said staring at him with my sanity slipping my mind.

"Wh-wait! N-no! C'mon man take it easy!" He pleaded.

I fake pouted, "You tried to take a bite of me. It's only fair I get to eat you!" I said grinning. 

"Ah, damnit. Why aren't these healing?" I stepped over the dead corpse. And walked out of the alley. I started feeling lightheaded. 

Well it's been a good run. Guess everything has to die at one point. I thought as I fell to the ground. I'm not sure if it was a dream, but I saw those familiar hazel eyes.

_"Hide."_

 


	3. 3

> "When I wake up all alone, and I'm thinking of you skin. I remember, I remember what you told me."
> 
>  

There's a lot of things that I've come to regret with all the time that has past. Such things are, 

  1. My mother's death.



I believe that if I wasn't navie and if I wasn't such a pushover, I couldv'e done something to help her. Maybe I'm just drowning in my regrets and all the 'What if's' questions. But, I never really got enough time with her. And then my aunt decided to treat me like trash. She should've been thankful considering that my mom died for her selfish schemes. Life is just one big scam after all. You use the people you love.

       2. Ryouko Fueguchi's death.

If I wasn't a coward, if I wasn't a wimp. Maybe she wouldv'e still be alive today. Then maybe Hinami wouldn't have gone through the pain that she did when she almost saw her mom die. That's one thing that I could never forgive myself for. 

       3. Leaving Anteiku

This will be the only time that I will admit it, I regret leaving Anteiku. If I stayed it wouldn't have burned to the ground. Touka wouldn't be depressed, Himami wouldn't be in tears. I wouldn't have hurt Hide.

       4. Hide.

My human, he's my light in my dark world. I regret leaving him, I'll never regret loving him. I still love him after all. I don't think I'll ever stop.

Birds chripped as I started regaining my sences. I was in a room, did I get kidnapped? I shouldn't have black out like that. That wasn't a good idea. I sat up in the bed and looked at my wrapped injuries. Someone helped me? The door opened and figure steped in the room closing the door behind them. It was still fairly dark so I couldn't see well.

"Long time no see." They spoke.

Hide?


	4. 4

> "Said that we're not lovers, we're just strangers. With the same damn hunger." 
> 
>  

"Hide?" I asked in shock.

Hide smiled gently at me, "Hey Kaneki. How's it going?" He greeted.

I quickly placed my hand over my eyes, "Um, it i-isn't what i-it looks like! Its j-just, uh." I stuttered.

The blond sat down on the bed, "It's okay. I already knew." He spoke softly.

"What?"

"I was waiting until you would tell me but, I guess you just didn't trust me enough." Hide said  with a pained expression.

"N-no! It's not like that! I though you would hate me and-and," I tried explaining.

"And what? I didn't care, I still don't care! Kaneki we couldv'e made it work! When you left it broke me."Hide said raising his voice. I stayed quiet, why didn't I ever notice this? I'm just causing Hide more pain. 

"Why didn't you ever say something?" I asked him.

"Because I thought we had more trust then this." Hide said. "I have to go to work, stay here and don't leave." He said.

"But-!" I tried protesting.

"Kaneki! Just please do this?" Hide begged. I slowly nodded my head. "Good, I'll see you later then." I watch as he left once again. We still had more to say to one another, lots of questions.

~~_Are we still in love?_ ~~


	5. 5

> "To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all. We're not lovers, we're just strangers."
> 
>  

I tend to think about the past a lot when I'm alone. I laid back down on the bed and got comfortable. It's a nice feeling, haven't felt relaxed in a while. But I shouldn't get too comfortable. I'm still not sure what Hide is after.

I'm stuck in the past, thinking, reciting, questioning. It's like chains holding me down and forcing me to watch all of my mistakes. Everything I've ever done, it's painful really.

With Hide, it's not. I forget about all my worries, all of my problems. Hide's like a drug I take for granted. He is what I'm living for. I'm fighting for him, everything I've ever done was for him.

I joined Anteiku so I wouldn't hurt Hide. I left and helped Aogiri Tree so I can become stronger to protect him. 

I'm so sure I still love him. And I do, I am in love with Hide. But without knowing it, I hurt him. He shouldn't forgive me. He should've just turned me in. I was so blind to it all. 

Without noticing I dozed off. And hours later I woke up to a door unlocking. My bolted up in the bed and listened as the footsteps came closer.

The door swung opened and a surprised looking Hide stared at me. 

"Your still here?"


	6. 6

 

> "With the same damn hunger. To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all."
> 
>  

"Did you want me to leave?" I asked in a soft voice.

Hide shooked his head and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't ever want you to leave again. It's just, the last time I left you alone. You left and never came back." Hide said, with a grim expression.

I looked down and clenched the sheets in my hands. "I'm sorry." I whispered. 

The blond let out a sigh, "That doesn't change anything. Kaneki, what have you been doing since you left?" 

"You know, stuff here and there." I informed with a nervous laugh. Hide just stared at me with an unreadable look on his face. "I've been freeing ghouls from prison and killing both humans and ghouls." I confessed to him.

Hide looked away and closed his eyes as if he was trying to gather all of his thoughts. "You know I never cared right? Whether you were human or ghoul. I don't care what your doing as long as your sure you want to do it. I'm still here for you, I'll probably always be there for you." Hide smiled sadly.

 "Hide." I whispered n shock.

"Anyways, you should get some rest. Goodnight." The blond got up and started walking to the door. "We'll talk more tomorrow okay?" 

I nodded my head, "Yeah, goodnight." 

Hide smiled before closing the door behind him. 

I laid back down and sighed deeply. It's going to be a long night.


	7. 7

> "She doesn't call me on the phone anymore. She's never listening, she says it's innocent."
> 
>  

Everything around my was dark. It was so dark that I thought my eyes were closed. My body felt like it was floating, I loved my head around to try and see if I could see past the darkness. My heartbeat sped up as a force pushed my body forwards. I closed my eyes bracing for some kind of impact. 

After a few seconds I fell down with a thud, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the city, with sounds and people walking around. Pulling myself off of the ground I heard someone call my name. Hide stood in front of me with a smile, "C'mon Kaneki we'll be late." He said holding out his hand. 

Smiling back I gently took his hand. Suddenly everything went dull, "Hide?" I questioned looking back at him. 

Hide just smiled and asked, "What's wrong, Neki? You did this." As the blond spoke his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Startled I dropped his hand and step back.

"H-hide? A-re you o-okay?" I stampered.

Hide let out a deep dark laugh, "Oh Kaneki, I never been okay. Why did you leave wothout telling me?" Around us bulidings began breaking and glass shattering.The ground shook and I fell down. 

Blood pour out of Hide's eyes as he kept talking, "Why didn't you ever tell me? I wouldv'e accpeted you. I wouldv'e loved you. I needed you Kaneki. You weren't there though. All those sleepless nights. All the tears I wasted on you." 

Everythinng suddenly went still as hide knelt in front of me. "Goodbye Kaneki. Sweet drems."

_______________

I woke up in cold sweat, gasping for breath. _Just a dream, it's just a dream._


	8. 8

> "She doesn't let me have control anymore.  
> I must've crossed a line, I must've lost my mind."
> 
>  

Morning came and I stayed in bed for as long as I could. Not wanting to face Hide. Not wanting to face reality or my feelings. The things we've done, the ones we've regretted. 

I closed my eyes as I heard Hide turn on the faucet. His morning routine. I wanted to laugh, or cry, maybe do both. But I couldn't, because if I did. Hide would come running in, he always knows when I'm hurting.

I should've trusted him. Should've said the words I was too coward to say. The words I'm still too much of a coward to admit. 

With a sigh, I got up and padded towards the door. Slowly I opened the door and walked out. How long would I stay? How long until Hide gets tired of me? Are we still in love? And what does being in love look like? Cause I have no idea. 

I started making coffee. Because that's the only thing I'm good at. Besides leaving people and breaking hearts along the way.

Hide walked in as I poured some into a mug. "Good morning." He mumbled. Yeah, this is awkward.

I cleared my throat, "Morning." I greeted. He poured some coffee and sat down on the chair that day next to the counter.

"We should probably talk." Hide commented after taking a few sips of the brewed drink. I nodded my head. A smile made it's way to his face, "I remember when you were working at the cafe." 

I didn't reply and drowned the rest of the drink before leaning against the counter.

"Kaneki, I hope you know that," He stopped and shooked his head. "Even after all you did, I hope you know, I still love you. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. No matter how bad things get between us." The blond chuckled. 

My eye widen as I repeated his words in my head. 


	9. 9

> "When I wake up all alone, and I'm thinking of your skin."
> 
>  

I still love you.

What on earth have I done to deserve those words? I actually want to know because it seems like I screw everything up. Happiness doesn't come easily to me. 

And it never stays for long.

Hide still loves me, he cares for me. Why? Why would he love someone like me? I made him worry about me. I fed me lie after lie. I hurt him. How can he still care for me?

"Nothing has to change, I just wanted you to know." Hide said.

I closed my eyes and felt all the tiredness behind them. I've done nothing but sleep lately. Why am I still tired?

"I don't want to hurt you again." My voice sounded like a whisper. And a thought came to me. 

You've always been weak.

"You won't." Is what Hide was repeating. Why was he so sure? Why is he so sure? 

I can't trust myself anymore.


	10. 10

> "I remember, I remember what you told me."
> 
>  

Hide left for work and I wasn't sure what to make out of the goodbye kiss he gave me, before he walked out the door. With that smile, and his hair lighting up in the sunlight. Those beautiful eyes.

I shut down my thoughts and just wandered through the apartment, while Hide was at work. He'll be back around six and it's only eleven.

Time goes by so slow.

I decided to take a shower, because I smell. Then I went and washed dishes. Vacuumed, swept, mopped, and dusted. Might as well put myself to good use. Other then killing others.

I would air out the place, but I'm kinda wanted by the CCG. So Hide will have to deal with his place smelling like bleach.

I laid down on the couch and just waited. I wonder what I'll do now. I can't stay long. Can't put Hide in danger. 

More thoughts came into my head before my eyes dropped and my brain finally shut off.


	11. 11

> "Said that we're not lovers, we're just strangers.  
> With the same damn hunger."
> 
>  

"Hide's going to leave you." Rize chimed.

This was, this wasn't new.

Us being in field of changing Spider lilies. He singing words on the tip of her tongue. Me being terrified. 

"Don't you ever say hi before you start this?" I questioned, feeling annoyed.

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked, a sweet smile on her face.

She leaned forward and gripped her fingers into my shoulder. "You know how this is going to end, right? Why stay?"

The room started to fade into black.

"You'll lose control, hurt him, hurt others. It always happens, never stops." She spoke like vemon.

I could only see her face now. It was almost like the darkness was absorbing her. The purple blended in with the dark.

"He'll hate you."

She smiled.

"He doesn't love you."

Her eyes.

I woke up.


End file.
